1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid with an adjustable "guillotine" type pouring arrangement, adapted to be mounted, in particular, on the primary color or paint containers for car bodywork and employed in paint stirring machines.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known in the technology with respect to this type of pouring arrangement, that proper ventilation or venting of the interior of the paint or color container is of vital significance during pouring of the paint, in ensuring a uniform paint color flow and therefore facilitates the satisfactory pouring of the paint.
In order to meet this demand, the present invention contemplates the provision of a pouring arrangement of this type, which possesses a simple structure and which is especially adapted to meet this need for a uniform flow of the paint during pouring thereof.